


Smoke Bomb

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fenton speaks Spanish to hide his flirting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: Fenton sets off the suit by being in love.





	Smoke Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb and short, but I love it!

_All_ of Fenton’s notes that aren’t important bleed into his natural tongue on paper. And since he uses sticky notes, Gyro sees a lot of his ideas...

Sticky notes. Sticky notes. Sticky notes. They weren’t horrendously overabundant in… _their_ shared work space, but they were numerous enough to cause a sense of “if I turn around I’ll find a new batch I hadn’t seen before”. And it was true. While Gyro had selective eyesight, even tunnel vision at times, he could still see the small changes that came with Fenton moving out of the bathroom. A slightly bigger desk on the high rise to accommodate the second person's workload. A second whiteboard for his intern. A swivel chair for Fenton and a small desk with drawers to hold _his_ secret projects. Sticky notes. Sticky notes. Sticky notes.

And it wasn’t just sticky notes, it was _blueprints_ as well. While at times, they cluttered the wall too much because some of them were large enough to be an eyesore, he didn’t exactly hate the idea of magnets and clips to hold the blueprints above a workstation or table. It moved the papers out of the way without taking them out of eyesight. It allowed for more elbow room and less precaution to not set the parchment on fire with the welders or torches. And it greatly plummeted the pain in Gyro’s back from hunching over too much, if he was honest. But the sticky notes. The sticky notes, those caused a bit of pain on his OCD side. Sticky notes came in and came out of long days, in and out of Fenton’s hand and the markers he’d use, in and out of the trash receptacle… there were new and old sticky notes everyday.

Sometimes, there was even a different kind of color sticky note if Fenton was running low. He had a backup set of green, blue, pink, and orange ones if his basic dull yellow were all used up. Gyro made sure he had enough to not use those too often, the multi-color covered wall blueprints actually _was_ a eyesore to him.

Gyro pulled his stylized feathers back from the welding that was happening below him and tapped his desk with his elbow as he moved. He looked at the small BulbTech body below his digits and welded the new limbs onto the abdomen and pelvis section of the robot. Sure, he really should have a locking mechanism so he can take the limbs off entirely if he needed to, but this body type for the Helpers was only going on a display base and needed to hold its weight under _any_ circumstance. That circumstance might have been “survive the drive to any tech expo or meeting from Mr. McDuck’s crazy driver”. And it was a good motivator.

“ _Eres un trabajador_.” He heard behind him and turned to see Fenton practically hugging the blueprints he had to his chest. A pleased smile on his face.

Speaking of circumstances. He really got stuck in one when he hired this intern, didn’t he? A guy that posted his BulbTech online, a guy that made his department spend nearly twice as much money to accommodate him, and a guy who ruined his perfect workstation.

A guy who spoke Spanish at random intervals of the day. It wasn’t like Gyro cared when or why Fenton burst into short bursts of Spanish, but it was noticeable as of late. Extremely noticeable. Fenton only ever did it when Gyro either asked him for something and he was behind Gyro or when he was looking at certain blueprints from Gyro. Gyro tried not thinking about it, Fenton surely did it elsewhere because he did it frequently enough here to suggest he’s done it all day from the way it rolls of his tongue. It would be awkward if he didn’t.

“Did you get me the actual plans I requested?” Gyro asked as he turned his beak upwards slightly like he usually did when someone entered his space.

“Yes, Mr. Gearloose. I have your Bulky Helper BulbTech blueprints with me and some of the motherboard probabilities in this folder.” Fenton said as his smile grew wider and he handed over the two items he named.

“Ah, good.” Gyro said and took the prints and folder from the intern. He still wasn’t up to date on his… social interactions just yet and simply replied, “Thanks.”

“No problem, Dr. Gearloose!” He said as he basically saluted, throwing his hand to his head and turning away to go back into their conjoined lab.

There was a faint “ _Dios mio_ …” and a sigh as Fenton stepped a decent way away from his work area. Consider Gyro Gearloose intrigued at what caused such a reaction; maybe it was something to check up later.

But for now, Gyro had a prototype model that needed to be strengthened and slimmed to not sell a false advertisement. For a few hours; he welded, he held, he watched, and he breathed in his work. Maybe his lungs hurt, maybe it was because he needed water, maybe a lot of things… but at least Gyro had a decently stable non-movable model. Time passed and time eventually came to a stop from speeding around him for a few hours; the sun had long gone down and the emergency generator that Gyro had made to power his lab had kicked in somewhere along the line.

Scrooge had a strict lights out policy that Gyro had worked in for a long time before Scrooge had moved him up to Chief of Engineering and had grown trust in Gyro and his skills. But, of course, he still didn’t allow the chicken to turn the lights on past their sleeper mode, even if he was working on dangerous things (Scrooge argued he should do those while the sun is up and he’s not tired), so Gyro made his own generator. A solar _and_ wind based generator that stored power until the sun went down, and if it was cloudy then the wind part would pick up. Too bad the generators were actually far away from the lab because of the labs… submerged current status, he might actually go to it and just tinker with its older parts.

After he put that idea into his own head, the lights flickered from black to full blast to dim and back to full blast. The room shook slightly and the table rattled with the wall and floor gently. Gyro grabbed at his secured desk and let his eyes fly open in surprise. He turned all of the Little Bulbs off for the night… right?

Nothing in his area had fallen in the floor, Gyro’s station was almost flawless at keeping clutter and loose anything from sitting too close to the edge. You know. Just incase a certain intern elbowed his work or something. He’d rather his things have a chance of survival, thank you.

Anyways, when the lights stopped shuttering and the room stilled, Gyro’s semi-decent mood vanished. He was now in “angry boss” mode and was going to give whoever was messing around with dangerous things a good stern lecture. Be it Little Bulb #626 or Manny.

He barely opened his door when small black pellets were shot around the room and some flew at him. His first instinct was to throw himself away from the door because this felt like a _gun_ situation. But the smoke wasn’t unfamiliar… which raised questions. He hid behind one of the doors and let the pellets hit the floor inside the room without obstruction. They soon let out a tiny pop as they let smoke spill into the room.

It was harmless, he deducted. They were a diversion tactic. An exit. For a superhero…

Or a super top-secret suit of armor used to help people.

“Cabrera!” Gyro called into the fog, many pops and hisses filling in from the obscure looking room. He was _not_ happy at all.

“Here, sir!” He heard from far away. Behind a desk or in the middle of all of this, he had no clue. For all he knew, Fenton was in the suit. “I might be able to find you, I know my way--”

“Forget it, just _turn it off_ , before the fire detectors go off!” Gyro called and pulled a lever to have the fans and vents open up. Soon, the room was booming with the noise of fans and he almost missed the webbed feet sound running all around the room. “What did you even turn on to set it off?”

“I… I have no clue!” He heard and soon a sound of buttons being pressed sounded. “It was just sitting on the pedestal and… it turned its systems on! I have no idea why!”

It was quite after that… well, in the way of the two talked to each other. The fans were going, the suit was _still_ setting off smoke pellets, and Fenton was mashing buttons.

Suddenly, the fire alarm set off and Gyro cursed. Scrooge had fire detectors that only worked on _actual_ fires, and foreign substances that weren’t immediately lethal only set the thing off after a few minutes of the room being filled. And this strange working fire detector contacted the front desk, not the police or fire department. A janitor will be up soon to check on this “fire” and report it to the front desk.

The janitor _can’t_ see this suit. Scrooge and Gyro needed this to stay a secret. It wasn’t ready.

That fire alarm is getting on his nerves.

“ _Just_ \--!” Gyro couldn’t even get a word out before his _one_ word blended into the two that Fenton yelled in hysterics.

“ **_Blathering Blatherskite_ **!”

After the sound of reconfiguration and reasembley, Gyro took off into the dimming fog after the center of the room. He can’t miss it if he ran straight from his small lab and…

“Suit! Stop with the smoke!” He heard the fearful voice of Fenton say, not really caring with how he sounded. “Just stop!”

The hissing stopped, the popping stopped. That was good, but it wasn’t enough. The smoke was far from gone and still heavily sitting on the ground more then it was in the air, but that didn’t really obstruct anything. Soon, he saw the shadow of “Gizmoduck” and eventually his whole person entered his vision. He came to a stop as Fenton turned around on his single wheel to face his employer, face on the line of hysterics.

“S-sir… I-I have no Earthly, uh, idea why that happened…” Fenton stammered and brought his now hulking shoulders to shrug.

Gyro tried not to take too much of a deep breath as his synesis started to act up, but his voice was not nice.“Just ask the suit.”

Fenton’s already fearful, worried expression had a bit of confusion sprinkled on it. He lowered his shoulders and brought the suits gloved hands to play with each other, fidgeting. “Oh, y-yeah…” Fenton cleared his throat and readjusted himself like he was steeling his nerves. “Suit, why did you set off those smoke pellets?”

There was a soft _whir_ noise like it was getting ready to start a movie, it sounded like a DVD player from the 2000’s…

Suddenly, a monotone voice rang out from within the chest cavity of the suit. Fenton heard it lightly in the helmet too, making it feel like it was stereo to him.

[“ **Inventor Dr. Gyro Gearloose attached a program that, while in sleeper mode or not in its chamber, if the Beta Prototype is to be discovered within laboratory confines without a host,** **_it would disappear_ ** **. But, Dr. Gearloose is within range, so the Beta simply hid until it could be retrieved.** ”]

Fenton watched as his bosses face contorted every now and again and eventually settled on a I-don’t-like-this-but-I-seem-to-remember-that emotion. The intern was still fidgeting with his fingers as well, he was still askanse. The fog was disappearing and the janitor could be here any minute.

[“ **Furthermore, the person within the confines of the room had a heart rate above normal parameters. The Beta took that as a sign to** **_disappear_ ** **.** ”]

Gyro’s face grew harder and Fenton jumped back, and they both knew why _that_ had happened. Both for different reasons, but they both got the idea.

Whatever Fenton had felt leaving Gyro’s room had set it off.

Fenton looked at the floor sheepishly before looking at his angered boss. “Sir, I swear--”

Before he could finish, they both heard the proximity alarm on the suit indicating a third party was getting closer to the lab. Both of their faces lit up in shock before they scrambled to hide their secret project. Gyro knew they didn’t have time to unassemble to suit so he pressed the button to the Beta’s chamber. He ushered the panicked Fenton could utter the phrase to undo the suit.

“Down here! No time to take it off, we have to hide it! Move, move!” The circle in the center of the floor opened with a hiss and it felt far too slow for this dire moment of the night. The fire alarm was still blaring as Fenton rolled into the hole on his wheel and crouched as he was thrown off balance for the landing. Gyro shut the area above him and the emergency lights came on in the the suits dock. Fenton was underground now.

[“ **Mr. Cabrera,** ”] The suit piped up and caused Fenton to squeak as he hadn’t expected it to talk again. [“ **Your heart rate is similar of that of the one before. What could cause you to have such reactions but fear?** ”]

Fenton felt his face flush and his bill go tight. His heart was racing out of fear, he won’t lie. He had promised Dr. Gearloose he wouldn’t tell a soul about the project after that fiasco of a race, and he’d almost jeopardize that because he felt… feelings. Fenton looked down at their suits chest piece and sighed.

“If I… tell you why I felt that way, can you… make a subroutine for me to _not_ set off smoke pellets because I feel this way?” Fenton’s voice was weak. The sound of Gyro above him bickering with someone to leave, that they we fine. The voice wondered who was “they” if he was alone. Gyro mentioned Little Bulb or something. “Please?”

[“ **Accepted.** ”]

Fenton heard the bickering strengthen until Scrooge’s tired voice came in to usher the extra person away. His heart swelled as Gyro explained to Scrooge the predicament of the fire alarm. Scrooge’s mumbling lead to a shuffling of feet, jingling keys, and the fire alarm turning off.

All the while, Gyro never faltering in stature, even when being berated.

“ _Lo amo_.” Fenton whispered as the circle above him opened and Gyro and Scrooge put their heads above the hole to look unpleased at him.

The suit didn’t respond back. And Fenton was glad for it.


End file.
